


Silver dust

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dottore pervertito [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue, F/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte le spaccature più profonde sono le più inattese.Scritta per G.





	1. Chapter 1

Silver dust

 

Gocce di colore scivolavano lungo la parete, mentre Hayato muoveva il pennello, spruzzandole. Si muoveva agilmente sulle punte dei piedi, le gote arrossate accarezzate dai suoi capelli argentei.

I suoi occhi brillavano dietro le sue lenti a contatto verde smeraldo.

La porta si socchiuse e il giovane si piegò, facendo finire il pennello dentro un secchio. Si voltò e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso.  
“Shamal!” salutò, mentre il medico entrava con passo pesante.

Shamal si chiuse la porta alle spalle, con una mano teneva una valigetta. Osservò l’ambiente, era ampio e vuoto, la luce lo invadeva dalle ampie finestre, l’odore della tintura fresca gli aggredì le orecchie.

“Sono venuto a salutarti” disse con tono atono. Avanzò di un altro paio di passi e le sue scarpe lucide fecero scricchiolare la plastica, fatta aderire con lo scotch, che copriva il pavimento.

“Riparti di già? Credevo che questa volta ti saresti fermato di più a Villa Vongola.

L’addestramento del Decimo ha preso una piega inaspettatamente rapida, per quanto ripida, e…”. Iniziò a dire Gokudera.

Shamal assottigliò le ciglia.

“Il problema è proprio questo, Hayato. Non mi aspetto che tu capisca” disse gelido.

Hayato si accarezzò la testa di drago che decorava una delle cinture che gli ricadevano larghe alla vita.

“Credevo tu lo accettassi come futuro boss” sibilò, assumendo un tono minaccioso.

“Così è. Apprezzo di meno il legame che vi sta unendo” abbaiò Shamal.

Gokudera impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.

“Pensavi non lo sapesse già mezzo mondo? Quel ragazzino ha rifiutato ufficialmente la sua promessa dicendo che siete fidanzati” disse Shamal. Si passò la lingua sul palato, sentendo un sapore di acido in bocca.

“Ci amiamo. Non vedo cosa ci sia di male” borbottò Gokudera, grattandosi il collo pallido fino ad arrossarselo.

“Tu eri il mio allievo, pensavo che avresti avuto una vita in cui avresti goduto delle meraviglie che questo mondo ci offre. Pensavo di averti fatto comprendere cosa è importante veramente” disse Shamal. Posò la valigetta ai suoi piedi, Hayato lo guardò rigido in piedi davanti a lui.

“Godo di ogni momento accanto al Decimo. Se non fosse stato per lui, non avrei mai deciso valesse la pena di vivere…” ribatté Gokudera.

“Non è una donna! Le uniche che vale la pena amare sono le donne. Quelle creature così forti e fragili insieme, delle stupende opere d’arte. Una simbiosi perfetta” disse Shamal. Guardò la pittura che si stava asciugando, dando vita a delle lacrime colorate sull’abbacinante bianco della parete di base.

Hayato raggiunse la finestra e l’aprì, prendendo un paio di boccate rumorose.

“Dovresti esserne felice. Così ce ne sono più per te”. Cercò di scherzare, gli occhi arrossati.

< Non pensavo che l’avrebbe presa così male. Sì che mi conosce da sempre, pensavo mi avesse capito”. Si voltò lentamente e vide che l’altro lo guardava con disgusto, impallidì. “Mi piacciono i ragazzi, non sono un lupo mannaro”. Tentò ancora di sdrammatizzare.

“Non cercarmi, ti prego. Non voglio avere a che fare con qualcuno che non capisce la purezza superiore di una donna” disse Shamal, riprendendo la valigetta.

“D’accordo. Non accetto consigli con uno che ci prova con delle ragazzine!” gridò Hayato. Si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alla bocca con dita tremanti, aspirandola avidamente.

Shamal annuì, Hayato lo guardò riaprire la porta ed uscire. Si massaggiò la fronte, chiudendo gli occhi, ed espirò rumorosamente dalla sigaretta.


	2. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: GIUGNOBALENO.  
> Prompt: 23. Gay

Bad day

 

“Gay… Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto, il mio allievo è gay…

Dannazione, avevo promesso a Lavina che mi sarei occupato di suo figlio. Cosa è andato storto?” si lamentò Shamal. Si portò un bicchiere di liquore alle labbra e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato, il gelo del ghiaccio gli fece dolere le meningi e chiuse di scatto gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito, mentre la sostanza gli bruciava acida la gola, scendendo rapidamente. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, riaprì gli occhi liquidi e si versò un altro bicchiere.

“Non credi di farla troppo lunga?” domandò Reborn. Era travestito da oliva gigante e, seduto tra due ciotoline di salatine decorate da disegni blu, era intento a mangiare delle polpette di pesce.

“Con quello che è successo ai tempi di Settimo, al povero Salvatore, credevo tu fossi diventato omofobo” ringhiò Shamal. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, mentre beveva di colpo un altro bicchiere. “O va a giorni alterni?” biascicò. Era colto da capogiri e non stava ben diritto sull’alto sgabello di metallo, si riversò sul bancone del bar.

Alle sue spalle un brusio di voci che gli arrivavano ovattate, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

Reborn scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il gigantesco stecchino sul suo cappello, che insieme al suo completo verde, formava il suo costume da oliva.

“Devo ammettere che quando si tratta di me, ho problemi ad ammettere che la mia virilità possa essere intaccata da altri uomini” disse. Accarezzò la propria pistola, mentre le sue basette a ricciolo ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso di bambino. “Però qui si parla di Tsuna e Hayato” sussurrò.

Shamal tirò un calcio e cadde per terra, rovesciandosi con tutta la sedia. Si rialzò a fatica, gemendo, e si massaggiò la spalla, si passò la mano tra i capelli, facendoli morbidamente ondeggiare ai lati del suo volto.

Si strinse la cravatta viola e si massaggiò la fronte.

“Appunto. Non so se Tsuna ricorda di più Fabio o Tsuyoshi. Quel ragazzino ha sedotto con la sua aria da finta ragazza quel povero bambino” biascicò.

“Ti ricordo che Hayato voleva morire finché BakaTsuna non l’ha convinto del contrario” disse Reborn. Accarezzò la testa di Lèon che si era sistemato sulle sue gambe, facendo pigramente scattare la lingua per prendere le mosche nel polveroso ambiente.

Il locale era in penombra e puzzava di chiuso, molti dei frequentatori erano impregnati dall’olezzo dell’alcool.

“Lo ha allontanato dai piaceri per cui vale la pena vivere. Che esistenza è senza poter palpare un bel seno” disse Shamal. La sua giacca candida si era sporcata di polvere.

Un paio di frequentatori del bar lo guardarono male, uno ridacchiò, un altro scosse la testa, alcuni ubriachi annuirono con vigore lasciando gocciolare la saliva dalle loro labbra socchiuse.

“Oh, andiamo. Hai cresciuto quel ragazzino come se fosse tuo figlio. Non puoi smettere di volergli bene soltanto perché si bacia con Tsunayoshi” borbottò Reborn. Scomparve e riapparve vestito nuovamente da hitman, coprendosi il viso con il cappello.

Gli occhi di Shamal erano segnati da profonde occhiaie.

 

Gokudera prese le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie e lo aiutò a far volare un areoplanino di carta.

Shamal li fissava dal tetto di fronte.

\- Non vedevo Hayato così felice da troppo tempo.

Quando sorride ha lo stesso viso dolce di Lavina… Mi manca così tanto – pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. La risata cristallina di Sawada risuonò tutt’intorno.

Shamal rabbrividì di raccapriccio vedendo che Hayato posava un bacio sulle labbra di Tsuna.

Nugoli di zanzare avvolsero il medico hitman.

 

“Continuo a trovarla una cosa innaturale. Dannazione, perché proprio gay?!

Andrò a cercare comprensione altrove” abbaiò Shamal, allontanandosi con le mani in tasca.

Reborn scrollò le spalle.

“Cederà” borbottò, mettendosi in bocca un paio di noccioline del bar.


	3. Supplica al destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamal implora lo spirito della sua amata Lavanda, per correggere i suoi sbagli.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 11) Orenda. Dall’urone: volontà di cambiare il destino.

Supplica al destino

 

Shamal si lasciò cadere in ginocchio davanti alla tomba, la fotografia raffigurava una figura pallida, dai morbidi capelli argentei e il viso malinconico, un’aria minuta. Chinò il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli scuri e sospirò, la sigaretta gli cadde a terra, disseminando cenere rossastra tutt’intorno.

“Ti avevo promesso che lo avrei protetto…” gemette. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e strinse il marmo della lapide così forte da sbiancarsi le nocche. “… Invece non l’ho fatto. Per i miei pregiudizi l’ho lasciato solo… Ed ora si trova in coma.

In bilico tra la vita e la morte, capisci?!” gridò con voce rauca.

< Io ho amato la donna più bella di tutte e sono stato comunque un infelice.

Avrei dovuto soltanto essere felice per la gioia di Hayato, per il suo amore ricambiato. Invece di giudicare il sesso di Tsunayoshi >.

“Ti prego, non te lo portare via! Non vi ricongiungete così presto!

Dammi una chance, Lavina. Ti supplico!” gridò, con voce rauca, tremando.

Serrò i pugni e si rialzò, il ronzio di un paio di zanzare si trasformò in un frastuono. La sua intera figura fu oscurata da un nugolo di quegli insetti, che ronzando creavano un rombo simile a quello di un tuono.

Le lacrime di Shamal cadevano copiose per terra.

L’uomo gridò e si schiantò a terra, prendendo a pugni il terreno ed il suo grido di dolore risuonò tutt’intorno.

“T-ti giuro… che non ti deluderò. Tu riportarlo da me e io non lo abbandonerò.

MAI PIU’!” giurò a gran voce, fino a farsi andare via la voce. Il suo urlo straziato riuscì a superare il feroce baccano delle sue box arma.

Il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, tremandogli in tasca. Le zanzare, disseminate per tutto il cimitero, si dileguarono, scomparendo nella sua ventiquattrore di metallo lasciata aperta accanto alle radici di un olmo.

Shamal prese l’apparecchio con le mani tremanti.

_“Non lasciarti mai abbattere” disse l’uomo, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali._

_“Vecchio, non cominciare con le tue stupide prediche. Non hai idea cosa vuol dire essere radiato dall’ordine. Dopo anni che lavori come medico, essere cacciato solo perché si è scoperto che si è nato Hitman._

_Tutta colpa del tuo dannato DNA!” sbraitò Shamal, facendo cadere per terra una poltrona._

_Il genitore lo bloccò, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, e lo guardò da dietro la montatura dei suoi spessi occhiali._

_“Non lasciarti abbattere. Un tempo, un uomo saggio mi disse una parola: orenda. Nella sua lingua aveva un significato essenziale. Mi ha guidato per tutta la vita” disse con tono duro._

_Da fuori proveniva l’ululato del suo cane da caccia._

_Shamal s’irrigidì, guardando suo padre._

_< Non l’ho mai visto così serio > pensò._

_“Viene dall’urone ed è la volontà di cambiare il destino._

_Cambia il tuo destino” ordinò il padre._

_Shamal annuì debolmente._

 

Shamal si portò l’apparecchio al viso, rispondendo con un filo di voce rauca: “Pronto”. La gola gli doleva e vedeva sfocato.

“Vieni all’ospedale. Gokudera si è svegliato” disse lapidario Reborn, chiudendo la chiamata.

Shamal lasciò ricadere inerte il braccio, con il cellulare in mano.

“Orenda, mia amata… orenda” esalò.

< Grazie > pensò.

 


	4. Unicorni, amore e arcobaleni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KChfZKI7j2A; (Tarantella) in A minor.  
> Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.  
> Prompt: 09. Unicorn.  
> Fandom: KHR; Tsunayoshi Sawada/Gokudera Hayato.

Unicorni, amore e arcobaleni

 

Vento bollente filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa dell’ospedale, sferzando i capelli argentei e la pelle chiara del paziente steso nel lettino.

Hayato aveva il capo affondato nel cuscino sollevato, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Ho ancora tanto sonno, ma preferisco restare sveglio.

Se non ci fosse stato Mukuro con i suoi poteri probabilmente non mi sarei mai svegliato > pensò.

All’interno della stanza entrò un’ape.

Tsuna gemette, si nascose dietro un mobiletto grigio perla e guardò l’insetto volare intorno al letto, Sawada aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“S-sono… venuto a trovarti… Gokudera-kun” gemette. Aspettò che l’ape uscisse dalla finestra e fece un profondo respiro, avvicinandosi ad Hayato. Teneva in mano una bustina colorata.

“Cioè… vengo sempre, ogni volta che mi è possibile… _iiiih_. Scusa, mi confondo” piagnucolò.

Gokudera fece un sorriso affaticato.

“Io vi aspetto sempre… con gioia, Decimo…” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna annuì e spostò una sedia, mettendola davanti al letto. “Era passato anche Yamamoto, mentre dormivi. Voleva lasciarti il bento, ma le infermiere erano contrarie.

Lo aveva fatto suo padre, quindi suppongo te lo abbia nascosto da qualche parte. Se vuoi, poi, ti aiuto a cercarlo. I dottori dicono che è meglio se non ti alzi ancora dal letto”.

“Mi farebbe piacere” disse Hayato.

Tsunayoshi gli sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi e arrossì.

“Sono così preoccupato, a-amore… Potendo rimarrei sempre con te.

Non mi sarei mai aspettato che la mafia russa attaccasse mentre eravamo in classe. Hibari-san era così arrabbiato, hanno quasi distrutto la Namimori” gemette.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi.

“M-mi dispiace… di essermi fatto ferire… Ti ho fatto una promessa. Vivere per poter avere ancora un domani insieme” biascicò, sentendo la bocca impastata.

Sawada negò.

“Questa volta non c’entri, nessuno poteva aspettarsi quello che è successo. Hai combattuto in modo valoro, sono loro che hanno imbrogliato.

Quella maledetta con la sua doppia lancia aguzza!” sibilò.

< Pensavo di essere diventato più forte, un guerriero, ma non è ancora sufficiente.

Questa volta ero così arrabbiato. Non mi sono quasi riconosciuto, ma l’ho fatta a fette. Takeshi ha detto che sembravano una fusione tra il portento di Squalo con la spada e gli attacchi d’ira di Xanxus.

Solo… Non posso sopportare che qualcuno faccia del male i miei amici. Men che meno a colui che amo! > pensò.

Gokudera fece un cenno debole del capo verso il pacchetto.

“Oh, ti ho portato un altro regalo. Me lo ha consigliato Chrome” disse Tsunayoshi. Estrasse dal pacchetto un peluche a forma di unicorno bianco. Aveva la criniera con tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno, dei lustrini sulla coda e due occhi neri.

“Questo per sottolineare a tutti che sono il tuo fidanzato e sono orgoglioso di esserlo” spiegò il ragazzino.

Gokudera prese con la mano pallida, dov’era inserita l’agocannula, il peluche che Tsunayoshi gli stava porgendo.

“Vi ringrazio, Decimo” disse gentilmente con un filo di voce.

Sawada si sedette accanto al suo letto, una serie di palloncini colorati erano legati sui pali di metallo. Rappresentavano dei personaggi di anime e cartoon.

“La gioia nel mio cuore… basterà a risanarmi. Vi amo” mormorò roco Gokudera.

“Ehi, voi due… Cos’è questo mortorio? Bisogna festeggiare!

Anche perché ho tutta l’intenzione di organizzare un fidanzamento ufficiale!”. La voce di Shamal risuonò nella stanza.

Gokudera strabuzzò gli occhi.

“T-tu… eri…” biascicò.

“Contrario? Storia vecchia, domani è un altro giorno. Mi sono convertito anche io alla via ‘degli unicorni’.

Dai, fatti rimettere in sesto” disse Shamal, facendo l’occhiolino al suo allievo.

Sawada sorrise.

< L’amore fa anche questo, Gokudera-kun, dei piccoli miracoli > pensò.


End file.
